Wanna Play a Game?
by Mixie94
Summary: Rigby goes to bed after Mordecai and him got into a small argument over a video game. The next morning there was no trace of the raccoon in the house and all that was found in the bedroom was a note that read, "Do you want to play a game?"


It was late at night, the world was pretty much asleep except two fellows. One was a small brown raccoon with rings around his eyes. He didn't have a fluffy tail like a regular raccoon but it did have the black rings. He had a lighter colored underbelly and muzzle, his hair was spiked a bit at the top. The other one was a blue and white blue jay, who was much taller than the raccoon. He also had two white stripes on each wing and two black stripes on his fingers and tail feathers.

The two of them sat upon a white colored couch, with only one single lamp on for light so the room was barely lite. Darkness almost consumed the whole room. Rigby, the small brown raccoon, and Mordecai, the blue and white blue jay, though didn't seem to notice the world around them because they were both playing a video game on the television. All of a sudden a noise came from the television, it had singled that the game was over. Rigby made a disappointed face, it signaled that he was the one who had lost the game. Mordecai on the other hand wore a smirk.

"Ha, I beat you again" teased the blue jay.

"No fair, I wasn't ready" whined Rigby as he tossed the game controller off to the side.

"Rigby, will you stop acting like a baby," said Mordecai with a sigh "I mean its just a game."

"How come you always beat me?" said the raccoon as he waved his hands around in an angry manner, it sort of looked like he was flailing his arms.

"Maybe if you would stop mashing buttons randomly and hope something comes along. I mean games do require more than just mashing the buttons" explained the blue jay. "Or maybe I just have way better skills then you."

Rigby glared at Mordecai angrily, no matter how hard he tried he could not beat the blue jay at video games. He growled a bit as he jumped off the couch. "I'm going to bed" he said as he walked over to the stair case that lead upstairs.

"What you don't want to play another round?"

"Play by yourself, since you are so good at it" snapped Rigby as he went up a step.

"Fine I will" called the blue jay back as he started up another round of the game.

"Fine" the brown raccoon shot back as he continued up the stairs.

Soon the small raccoon was gone out of sight, which left Mordecai alone in the living room. He though didn't really seem to care and besides tomorrow was their day off, so he was free to stay up as late as he wanted. The blue jay continued to play the video game and he made it to level 20 before he was kind of dosing off to sleep. Mordecai started fell to sleep with the control in his hand, the game was still on though when he did that. The last thing he remember hearing was _game over_...

* * *

><p>The morning light stung Mordecai's eyes, which caused him to sleepily open his eye lids. It then sunk in that it was morning, he must have does off when he was playing the game. The blue jay sat up on the white couch and glanced at the screen, it read <em>game over<em>.

"Well I guess Rigby had the room to himself last time" said Mordecai with a yawn and as he stretched a bit. Even though he fell asleep on the couch, it wasn't the idea place to sleep. "Man every time I sleep on this couch I get stiff" he muttered as he got off the couch.

Mordecai heard someone in the kitchen, he figured that Rigby must have woken up earlier than him. Pops was out of town for a few days, although Mordecai had no clue for what, so there was no way it could have been him. The blue jay headed off to the kitchen. Once he got in there, it wasn't Rigby who he saw sitting at the table. It was Muscle Man, a green chubby looking guy with dull colored semi long straight hair, and High- Five ghost, his simple looking ghost friend who had a a hand like feature sticking out of it's head.

"Muscle Man, why are you here?" asked Mordecai as he let out another yawn.

"I'm waiting for my waffle to be done, duh" answered Muscle Man

"Whats wrong with your toaster?"

"I broke it when I put some peanut butter in it"

"Umm why did you do that?" asked the blue jay with an eyebrow raised, he wondered why anyone would do that. Although honestly he could see Rigby doing something that stupid.

"I wanted some toasted peanuts" replied Muscle Man, all of a sudden his waffle poped out of the toaster. He got up with a plate, grabbed it out of the toaster, placed it on the plate, and walked back to his seat at the table.

"We really need to lock this place at night" sighed Mordecai. Since Muscle Man was in the kitchen, maybe Rigby was probably still asleep. This wouldn't be the first time he was awake before the raccoon, although it was rare but it did happen sometimes. "I'll be back, okay" said the blue jay as he head back out the kitchen.

"Fine,whatever" answered Muscle Man as he took a bite of the waffle.

* * *

><p>It didn't take the blue jay long to get to the stairs. He went up the stairs and headed into Rigby and his room, oddly though that the door was cracked open a bit. Mordecai slowly pushed open the door.<p>

"Hey Rigby are you in here?" asked Mordecai as he continued to open the bedroom door.

No one answered, he sighed and completely opened the door now. The blue jay was a bit taken by surprise of what he saw in the room...not a single soul was in it. Rigby wasn't in his small trampoline-like bed. Actually it looked like he didn't even touch it last night. Mordecai noticed something in the window, it looked like a piece of paper.

"I wonder what that is" muttered the blue jay to himself as he walked over to the window.

The piece of paper was wedged in between the window and the window frame. It looked like someone had opened the window and slipped the piece of paper under it, then closed the window on top of it. Mordecai tried to pull the paper out but he found out that he couldn't without ripping it. He opened the window a crack, just big enough for him to slip the paper out. With a quick movement he grabbed the paper before it had a chance to fall out the window. The blue jay took a quick look at what was on the paper. He noticed that it was written in red...crayon?

"Do you want to play a game?" muttered Mordecai as he read the paper out loud, confusion was in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah I'm not a usual Regular Show fanfic writer but I hope you don't mind that. I was going to make it longer but I felt that it created a mood if I just cut it off there.

So how will Mordecai react to the note? Well you are just going to have to wait and see, until the next update see ya!


End file.
